


Call of Duty

by itmightgetweird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: Someone keeps trolling you in your online video game





	Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Some swearing.. for accuracy. Because I personally get mouthy when playing COD. Anyway, this is just a fun little bit of nonsense. :)

“MotherFUCKING ASSHOLE. What the SHIT?!” you yelled, finally unable to control your brain-to-mouth filter any longer. The image on the screen changed to a final scoreboard before you were blessed with the replay of your soldier dying as the game winning kill.

Despite the intense annoyance at your recent fate, it felt nice to finally scream your frustration after spending the past hour trying to stay quiet so no one would overhear your colorful vocabulary. You let out an exasperated huff as you flopped back onto your bed. Guessing that was the point of your night where everything started getting really annoying, you tossed your controller onto your nightstand and decided to call it a night.

\--

You and Wanda were seated at the kitchen island the next morning, both enjoying a bowl of cereal when the Three Musketeers returned from their run.

You nodded to the men in greeting before refocusing on your breakfast. You weren’t quite ready for full on conversations yet, so you tried to ignore how they were watching you closely.

Of course it was Sam who finally spoke up.

“Did you have company last night?”

You shook your head before bringing another spoonful of cereal to your mouth.

“An intense phone call?”

You cocked an eyebrow as you looked up at your friend. “No? Why?”

“Sounds like you need to take some relaxation pointers from Banner,” Bucky piped in, an amused smirk plastered across his face.

You whined, dropping your head down to hide your face then jerking back up when you realized you’d almost stuck your nose in your milk.

Wanda let out a soft chuckle next to you, causing you to send a half-hearted glare in her direction.

“I have said nothing,” she replied with a grin before going back to eating.

Sam grabbed a water bottle and leaned against the other side of the island. There was a bit of amusement behind his curiosity and you narrowed your eyes slightly as you regarded him. “So what was wrong?”

“I died,” you deadpanned, wondering how the boys would react to your answer.

Concern was very evident on Steve’s face as he locked eyes with Bucky before shifting his focus back to you. “You… died.”

You took a deep breath before deciding to just come out with it; who cared if they judged your hobby.

“I play video games to unwind-”

“That’s how you sound when you unwind?”

“Can it, Wilson. And yeah. It’s kinda mindless and usually pretty fun. I’ve gotten pretty good at it over the years. So yesterday, I was doing great and was one kill away from a chopper but this idiot came bouncing around the corner noob-tubing like a moron. So I tried to move out of the way but they team-killed me anyway and I lost my killstreak reward then I respawned on the wrong damn side and got sniped and I…”

You trailed off as Sam’s smile widened and you noticed another shared look between the two super soldiers.

“Yeah I’m just gonna stop there; I know I get too worked up over it and I’m sure I’ve confused the old men in the room.”

“Hey now,” Bucky said, straightening from his relaxed position against and another counter.

You smirked and hopped off your bar stool, carrying your now empty cereal bowl to the dishwasher. “Apologies again if I concerned you boys last night. See you around.”

\--

Your gaming sessions were calm over the following week. Your kill/death ratio was ever-so-slowly improving and you were getting the higher killstreak rewards more frequently.

But all good things had to end, right?

It was a great game–a fantastic game. You reached eighteen enemy kills without dying and after each kill you alternated between repetitive swearing and some kind of panicked squeal that meant you just narrowly avoided death again.

Suddenly, you saw a teammate run across the screen. The little blue gamertag above their soldier looked familiar but you couldn’t pin how recently you might’ve seen it or why it was standing out in your mind.

Your answer came a minute later when you heard the distinct pop of a grenade launcher shortly before you died. The little running list at the bottom of the screen told you who killed you–and that they were a teammate. That’s when it hit you; it was the same punk who team-killed you the previous week.

The last couple minutes of the game were spent in a kind of stunned silence. What were the freaking odds?

You shook out of your trance as the scoreboard popped up at the end of the game. Perhaps it was just time for a break. Tossing your controller onto your bed, you left your room and headed for the kitchen.

The tower seemed pretty quiet as you strolled down the hallway. You had a water bottle and a couple packs of gummy snacks in hand when you heard laughter float into the silence. You had no plans on being nosy until you heard Bucky’s voice following the sound of a smack.

“You’re such a little shit, y'know that?”

“What d'you think she’ll do if she finds out that’s you?” Sam continued.

There was the sound of a scoff before Steve’s voice chimed in too. “Buck sniped her last weekend!”

Your eyes narrowed as you listened. Were they talking about what you thought they were talking about?

“Don’t deflect. At least I was on the other team,” Bucky argued back.

Sam sighed. “I think I regret giving you Xboxes.”

You eased around the corner until you were leaning against the door frame of Bucky’s room. Sam had his back to you and was effectively blocking the two super soldiers from your view, so he about jumped out of his skin when you cleared your throat behind him.

“Stevie, _darling_ , I swear if I see ‘Patriotic Frisbee has killed you’ one more time, and you’re on my team, I’m tasing you,” you said, playing with a small bit of electricity as it arced from the end of your index finger. “And honestly, how the hell did I not figure out that gamertag belonged to you?”

Steve looked between his two buddies, as if hoping they’d back him up. When they remained quiet, he pointed beside him and repeated his earlier argument.

“But Buck sniped you!”

“From the other team, you goof.” You turned your attention to Bucky whose eyes widened a bit from the shift in your focus. “I guess good job on getting the game winning kill last weekend, even if it was me.”

Steve’s hands shot into the air. “This is favoritism! I get threatened and this jerk gets congratulations!”

You cracked a smile as Sam chuckled next to you. “So you guys can go ahead and add me instead of stalking me through Sam’s friend list, which I assume is how you follow me around.”

The super soldiers nodded as you turned to leave the room. “And maybe we can join forces and kick butt together, as long as Steve promises to change his weapon and not kill me.”

You heard more laughter as you made your way back to your room, paired with the sounds of another soft punch and someone getting smacked with a pillow.


End file.
